Discovering The Truth
by EmrysTheMerlin
Summary: Every Avenger discovered Piper Parker, Tony Stark's adopted daughter, had a secret in a different way. Superfamily.
1. Captain America

**Author's Note: I know I haven't posted in forever. I am so sorry. I've had the worst case of writers block ever. But I now have a thing, it's a kind of fun thing. If you don't like the superfamily and or Spidergirl do not read. I do not own anything.**

Discovering The Truth

Captain America Found Out

Steven Rodgers was a reasonable man. He had dealt with a lot of things in his long life. Being the subject of a government experiment and then being frozen for several decades were now at the bottom of his long list of weird thing. Topping the list was probably the giant alien whales that had been unleashed during Loki's attempted takeover of New York. However a close second was what had happened after the battle of New York. That was when he discovered that Tony Stark, self proclaimed genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist had a kid.

When they had returned to Stark Tower after the battle to collect Loki they had entered at the bottom floor, Tony's suit had been nearly out of power and Thor looked too banged up to really be of much use for flying. The entrance was mostly destroyed and Tony looked very worried about something. Natasha looked over at him and laid a hand on his arm.

"Tony, she'll be fine. Fury put three agents on her when you got involved in all this, just like you asked." Tony nodded. Then he froze. Steve looked in the direction he was staring. There was a pair of feet sticking out from around the corner. Tony dashed, as much as he could, around the corner and the team followed him. There were bodies all over the room. Most of them were Chitauri solders but the figure at the entrance was an agent, dressed in S.H.I.E.L.D. gear and sporting an impressive hole in his chest. Across the room, stationed at the door to the next room, two more agents lay in pools of their own blood. Tony limped as fast as he could to the door and tried to force it open. Steve could see something in his eyes he hadn't seen before, desperation.

Steve tapped him on the shoulder and nudged him aside. Tony was about to yell at him when Steve placed both hands on the edge of the door. He pulled hard and the door, damaged from the Chitauri blasts, crumpled under his super human strength. Tony pushed past him and was almost blasted off his feet by a bright white light. Steve was prepared for another fight until Tony raised his hands in surrender and pulled off the remainder of his helmet.

"It's ok, it's me." A second passed and then a blur of motion raced at Tony and everyone, except him and Natasha, readied their weapons. Then Steve saw who was holding Tony. She couldn't have been older than fifteen, her hair was dark brown and very messy at the moment, she was pale and wearing an arm of what appeared to be the iron man armor. She was currently sobbing into Tony's chest.

"It's ok Pipes, it's ok. It's over we made it." The girl stepped back and nodded still crying. Tony wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led her over to the others.

"Piper this is Clint, whom I like to call Legolos. Natashalie you already know. This is Thor, yeah the god of thunder. And the Capsicle. Guys this is Piper, my daughter." The girl, who was quite a bit shorter than Tony waved with the arm not clad in the iron man armor. That was the first meeting of many.

About a year later Steve and the rest of the avengers moved into Stark Tower. After a few months Steve noticed Piper was acting a bit weird, but then again she was a teenager so he didn't think anything of it. That was until he walked into the training room one day and found her. That in and of itself was a bit odd but the position he found her in was really the odd bit.

"Um, Piper why are you sitting on the ceiling?" She jumped and swiveled around to face him, still sticking to the ceiling with both feet and one hand looking ready for a fight. When she saw who it was she paled.

"Don't tell dad!" Steve paused for a moment as he thought. It was kind of obvious now what was really going on here but the thing he didn't know was how. That was a big important question right now. Tony clearly had no idea but if she was doing what he thought she was doing then maybe that wasn't such a bad thing.

"If I agree to that will you tell me how this happened?" Piper stared at him for a moment her hair, a short bob cut that she had recently adopted, about four months ago.

"You have to promise me you won't tell him. You gotta swear it on your shield!" Steve very nearly laughed. But Piper looked dead serious glaring him down with her deep hazel eyes. A bit of the seriousness was lost because she was still upside down. Steve closed the gym door and turned back to her.

"I swear." She kept glaring at him.

"On my shield." She paused for a minute and then stood up on the ceiling. She was almost on the same level as him now and she grinned.

"I got bit by a radioactive spider. At a school field trip." Steve stared at her, incredulous.

"Wait what?" Piper stepped one foot off of the ceiling and flipped down from the ceiling landing on the floor in a crouch that seemed like she had probably fallen on her face quite a bit in the attempt at mastering it.

"Yeah it's complicated. You promised you wouldn't tell my dad." Steve nodded as Piper straightened up. There was an awkward pause and Piper rubbed her neck.

"Sooo. You're Spidergirl." It wasn't really a question but Piper felt the need to answer anyway.

"Yeah." Steve looked her over. She looked like a child who had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. She also looked scared. Like she was doing something wrong. Well that just would not do.

"Good for you." Piper froze and stared at him like she had never gotten a compliment before.

"Wait, what?" Steve grinned and threw an arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah. I think it's great, I've seen the news stories, well the ones that don't involve Jamison anyway. But yeah you've done a lot of good. I think Spidergirl is great for the people. I mean the world needs the avengers but I think New York needs Spidergirl.

Steve had never seen her smile so brightly.


	2. Hawkeye

**Author's Note: Wow two in one day! Holly shit! I do not own anything.**

2. How Hawkeye Found Out

Clint liked Piper, she was a sweet kid. But she was horrible in one aspect. She was the self proclaimed queen of puns. It was funny sometimes but it was mostly annoying. But it was the entire reason he found out about her.

The team was fighting a very large green scaly lizard on top of one of the taller skyscrapers in New York. Normally that wouldn't be a problem. But Tony's armor had been damaged, his flight capabilities had been completely trashed, and Thor was in asguard. So when Clint was tossed off the roof with a broken bow and no arrows left he swore at the top of his lungs.

"Aw SHIT!" He was contemplating his untimely death when he heard a whooping sound and something, or more accurately someone grabbed him around his waist. He looked up into Spidergirl's mask.

"I thought Hawks could fly." She quipped at him and he froze and stared at her.

"Piper!" Spidey slipped a bit on her web line but did not let go. He couldn't see her face but he could practically feel the uncomfortable air that now surrounded her.

"What? I… I have no clue what you are talking about sir." She tried to deepen her voice. Clint raised an eyebrow.

"Don't lie to me kid. I'd know those horrible puns anywhere." Spidey swung them over towards another roof.

"Don't tell dad." Clint nodded looking down.

"Don't drop me."


	3. Black Widdow

**Author's Note: OMG I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever I am so a horrible person but I got a job and it's my first day off so here we go! I still don't own anything.**

3. How The Black Widow Found Out

Natasha met Piper when she went undercover at Stark industries. It was a tough time for the girl since Tony went more insane than usual. Piper had turned to Pepper, and to a smaller degree, Natasha for help and guidance. Of course Natasha had been warned about this teenager's presence during her briefing with Fury but the girl hadn't been what she was expecting at all. Natasha had been expecting a spoiled rotten princess in expensive designer clothes. That was not at all what she met in the Malibu mansion.

She had been waiting for Tony to wake up so she could escort him to his meeting in New York when she heard the very distinct sound of someone dragging their feet in slippers. She turned and saw a disheveled brunette in a pair of slightly too small iron man pajamas. She wore a pair of slightly lopsided very thick glasses and paused as she spotted Natasha. She had the potential to be pretty, a total knockout someday, but right now she was just endearingly cute.

"Umm J.A.R.V.I.S.?"

_'__Yes Miss Parker?'_

"There's a strange woman in the house who isn't making out with dad. I am not sure what to make of this."

_'__That is Miss Natalie Rushman, Mister Stark's new personal assistant.'_

"Oh! Well then it is a pleasure to meet you Miss Rushman. Sorry about that whole making out with my dad comment. I'm Piper Parker, Tony's kid." She reached out a hand and shook Natasha's. Natasha smiled as she shuffled over to the fridge in her overly large slippers that looked like they might actually belong to Tony.

"Have you had breakfast Miss Rushman?"

"Call me Natalie please. And no as a matter of fact I have not." Piper had then proceeded to make the both of them breakfast and talk about all the things that the press got wrong, or more often right, about Tony Stark. Even after she was revealed as a S.H.I.E.L.D. shadow Piper was just glad someone was looking out for her dad, she didn't really resent Natasha for lying to her, even at fourteen she understood the necessity. That was why Natasha liked her. After New York the Avengers all moved in together and Natasha had looked forward to time with the teen. However four months in to their stay Piper started acting weird. She cut her hair short and started disappearing more often than was normal. But despite her every instinct screaming at her to find out exactly what was going on Natasha, now dubbed Auntie Tasha by Piper, left the teen to her own devices. Until one day she went to ask about dinner plans.

"Hey Piper, what kind of pizza…" She asked as she opened the door trailing off when she saw what lay inside the ever closed door to the teenager's domain. It looked like there had been an explosion of some sort and webbing covered the room sticking to everything and a very webbing covered teenager sat in the middle of the sticky mess with a small machine sitting next to her and a very guilty expression sitting on her face under those wide scared hazel eyes.

"Auntie Tasha I can explain!" Piper struggled to pull herself free as Natasha stepped into the room avoiding the webbing as she looked around silently. She then turned to the struggling teen and crossed her arms.

"So what kind of pizza do you want, Spidergirl?" Piper froze again about halfway out of the webbing.

"Ummmm. Hawaiian? You cannot tell my dad about this!" Natasha looked over at her with a single eyebrow raised.

"Sweetie, I am a super spy, I can keep a secret. I'd get that stuff out of your hair before your dad sees you, movie night starts in ten." Piper grinned and hugged Natasha, having pulled herself free of the webbing.

"Thank you Auntie Tasha!"


	4. Hulk

**Author's Note: Whoop! I may get more than one done today! Loving this roll. I own nothing!**

4. How The Hulk Found Out

Bruce liked Piper but was wary of getting attached to anyone. People who he got attached to tended to end up six feet under but something about Piper made it hard not to like her. She was earnest and sweet and never judged anyone biased on their past, or social class, or even the fact that they turned into a large green rage monster sometimes. They met briefly when the team was going after Loki, but having been the Hulk at the time he didn't really remember much about that meeting, only that in the muddled flashes of her that he remembered she had not been afraid of the Hulk just happy her father had survived the battle. The first thing she did when she met Bruce was hug him for restarting her dad's heart after catching him when he fell from the doorway to the other side of the universe. Even as he had tried to explain that he hadn't really been in control and that he'd kind of scared her dad back to life she thanked him and kept on hugging.

Once the avengers moved into Stark tower Bruce grew more and more nervous about the other guy letting loose in the city. Even though superheroes were becoming a more common thing none of them could really take down the Hulk. At least that was what he thought. Six months after he had moved into Stark Tower one of the Hulk's old punching bags hunted him down. Zzzax attacked the tower and was taken down rather easily by the team but during the fight Bruce had hulked out and leapt off to go smash things once Zzzax had been defeated. The team had split up to look for him but it was Spidergirl, who had been out on patrol when Zzzax attacked, who found him first. She had been quite clever to lure him away from town and out to a disused pier where she had led the police to a drug deal earlier that week. What she was going to do after that was what the problem was.

The Hulk tossed Spidergirl into a large brick wall and she groaned as she felt something shift out of place. It wasn't broken yet but one more good hit and it most definitely would be. She probably should have called Uncle Steve to help when she'd seen the Hulk rampaging downtown but she hadn't wanted them to hurt Uncle Bruce. Spidergirl leapt out of the way of the Hulk's fists and crawled up the wall as fast as she could until she was just out of his reach.

"Come on big guy. I don't want to hurt you, deep breaths." The Hulk roared.

"Not what I meant!" Spidey cried out as she leapt off the wall the Hulk was intent on taking down.

"HULK SMASH ANNOYING SPIDER!" Piper knew she was in trouble now and there was only one way out of it.

"Uncle Bruce! I know you're in there! It's me Piper! Come on you know me!"She ripped the mask off and the Hulk stared at her before beginning to shrink and change from green to a more healthy looking pink. Piper jumped down and caught Bruce as he stumbled.

"There we go deep breaths Uncle B. Deep breaths." Bruce looked at his, well the Avengers niece really they had all adopted her in some way or another, in a Spidergirl costume. He was very confused as she helped him fully to his feet one handed while her other arm was wrapped protectively around her ribs, she had several bruises on her face and he knew he'd done that, well the other guy had.

"Piper? What's going on? You're Spidergirl?" She nodded and spoke, sounding a bit out of breath.

"You have to promise you won't tell dad!" Bruce shook his head at her priorities, she was clearly injured and she was worried about how her dad would react to her superheroing.

"Why not?" She grinned a bit nervously.

"Cause when he finds out he's gonna hulk out!" She giggled and hissed in pain. Bruce laughed.


	5. Thor

**Author's Note: I would like to thank Melancholy's Sunshine for the idea. See originally this was just gonna be the avengers then tony finding out about Piper but nope Melancholy's Sunshine your idea was too good to pass up on. So the chapters after this are gonna be about pretty much everyone else in the marvel verse, mostly good guys, finding out her identity. There will be a lot more webslinging in the next chapters, as well as a few ships. None of them will really pan out in this story but I may do something with at least one of them later. I own nothing, sorry about the long note.**

5. How Thor Found Out

Thor was impressed by Piper Parker. She was a brave young mortal and more intelligent than most he'd ever met, at least for her age. They had briefly met when he and the other avengers were taking Loki into custody, but then he had left for Asguard. Then he'd been busy taking care of the other realms to worry too much about midguard, but after the debacle with the dark elves he had gone back to midguard to help its other protectors. A few months after he had returned he had heard of the mysterious girl of spiders on the infernal mortal device known as the news. He did not like the man on the news, J. Jonah Jameson was an angry man with a growth that resembled a caterpillar on his lip. He had even described him as such to Piper one day while they were watching the news. She had laughed so hard that she had very nearly choked on her cereal.

They got along well, and over the short span of three months Thor had come to think of her as his niece, the one he would never really have now that his brother was gone. So he was very concerned when he found a long string of webbing coming from a nearby building and connecting to her window. Of course he was now tangled up in said webbing line so it was not his only concern but it was the more concerning one. Perhaps the caterpillar lipped man was correct and Spidergirl was a menace but if so she had chosen the wrong people to menace. But as the minutes ticked by and he tried to escape this confounded webbing, only managing to get more tangled in it as he struggled, he reflected that he really needed to watch where he was flying. There was a thwiping sound and a red and blue figure swung into sight.

Spidergirl laughed so hard she almost fell off her web line. Her uncle Thor, who had been off visiting his girlfriend in New Mexico, had apparently returned because he was tangled up in the webbing she had used to climb out of her room less than an hour earlier. She swung over to the strand and landed on it next to Thor who was cursing in Asguardian. Stifling another laugh Piper spoke, voice slightly muffled by laughter and her mask.

"Looks like the Mighty Thor needs a mighty hand." Thor glared at her as she began to help him free. Once he was free he hovered, swinging Mjolnir in a lazy circle.

"Sorry about that, I really should work out how to have these things dissolve a bit quicker. Anyway, I'm Spidergirl." Thor was still frowning.

"Verily I am aware of thy name young Lady of Spiders. Now explain thyself, why art tho attempting to break into the Tower of Avengers?" Spidergirl raised her hands in surrender.

"Whoa I'm not trying to break into anywhere." Thor kept glaring.

"Then why is there one of your lines of spider webbing attached to the tower."

"Well, a girl's gotta get around town somehow. Sorry about my web line I'll try to be more careful about where I websling, Mr. Air traffic control. Later!" And with that she swung off away from the tower. Thor still wasn't convinced but he knew he would not be able to follow her without being spotted. So he asked himself a question that he had never asked before. What would Loki do?

He couldn't think of anything so he decided to wait in the room the webbing was attached to. He entered the tower at his floor, all was quiet. When he finally made it to said room he was appalled to discover that it was Piper's. He just about hunted down Spidergirl that very second but before he could act on his impulse to tear something apart the window glided open and a figure climbed in and closed the window. The room was dark but Thor had a good idea who it was. The wallcrawler pulled off her mask and Thor pounced swinging his hammer at the figure, only to miss by a mile as she leapt to the ceiling without even turning her head.

Piper had done a full circuit of the block waiting for her uncle Thor to go inside and go to bed she just hoped that no one would look into her room for a bit, she had school tomorrow and she had promised both Uncle Steve and Auntie Tasha that she would try to be home before one am. But she had not expected for her spidey sense to go nuts seconds after she entered her room and removed her mask. She leapt to the ceiling and clung there for a moment until she realized who it was who had attacked her. It was Uncle Thor and he looked like he was coming in for a second try. So she did the first thing that came to mind.

"Jarvis! Turn on the lights in my room! Now!" The lights flashed on and Thor blinked up at her looking confused.

"Lady Piper?" Piper hopped down from the ceiling and stood in front of Thor in her full costume, minus her mask.

"Yes Uncle Thor, now please put down the hammer before you put a hole in my floor." Thor put Mjolnir down rather heavily and stared at the young mortal.

"How?" Piper sighed and rubbed her shoulder, stretching her tired muscles.

"Very long story, but you have to promise not to tell my dad. He'd try and stop me and New York needs Spidergirl. The people need as much help as they can get, and the Avengers can't be everywhere." Thor thought about this for a moment and then nodded.

"Very well, but you must tell me all your heroic tales young Piper." Piper grinned.

"Tomorrow after school, I need to sleep now." She hugged Thor and he smiled ruffling her hair. She flopped down on her bed and pulled the comforter up so her costume was completely covered. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow. Thor smiled warmly at the youngest member of his midguardian family. He turned off the lights as he left the room, determined to help her in any way he could.


	6. The Fantastic Four

**Author's Note: Alright, now we move out of the ranks of the Avengers and into the world of Marvel itself. We are going to start with another team. To answer a few questions I'm sure you have I am pulling from the main Marvel Universe and the Ultimate universe. Piper has been Spidergirl for about a year and a half now. So she's faced up against most of her villains already. Also I have no idea how Spidey actually meets this team. I own nothing! Please review!**

6. How The Fantastic Four Found Out

Reed Richards had met Piper Parker a few times while he and Tony fought their never ending battle over who was more intelligent. She was a sweet kid who somehow managed to keep her adoptive father in line, most of the time. Johnny thought she was adorable, if a bit of an egg head. Susan thought she was sweet and a very respectful kid. Ben liked her because the first thing she did when she met him was thank him for being awesome then debate with him who could throw the harder punch, him or the Hulk.

As for Spidergirl, they had met her a few times already. The first time they met was when they had been battling the creatures from the negative zone downtown. She had come swinging to Sue's rescue while the rest of them had been busy with the creatures. That immediately made her a good guy in at least Johnny's view, as well as Reed's. The second time they met the team had found her battling the Frightful Four solo and had stopped to help. But the third time they met was quite different.

Reed was sitting in his lab when the window to his left was smashed open and a figure dressed in red and blue was tossed into the room smashing into the opposite wall. Debris rained and a very large black something leapt into the hole and hissed.

"Little sssspider! Venom hassss come for you!" The figure on the ground groaned and pulled itself up on the wall. Spidergirl leaned against the wall holding her side.

"So you've said several times venom, I heard you the first time ugly!" Reed leapt out of the way as the large creature leapt across the room and crashed through the floor leading to the elevator. Reed tapped his communicator.

"Guys we've got trouble, Spidergirl is fighting that one villain called Venom. He's trying to kill her!" There was an immediate response from Sue.

"Yeah we know they are fighting in the kitchen." Reed stretched down to the kitchen and found it in the midst of a chaotic battle, webs both black and white were flying everywhere while Sue shielded an injured Johnny from the fight. Reed stretched out and grabbed a hold of venom and tried to throw him across the room, away from Spidergirl but Venom was stronger than he was and tossed him across the room into Sue's shield. Spidergirl leapt after him.

"Dr. Richards, sorry about this but I may need your help." She pulled him out of the way as Venom shot a line of webbing at them.

"We need to separate the symbiote from its host. There are two ways to do that." She was interrupted by a large web grabbing hold of her and yanking her across the room into a choke hold as venom caught her by the neck. She choked and screamed as the symbiote began to stretch from Venom's hand and wrap around her mask.

"The Sssspider ssshall be one with ussss." Reed thought quickly. A symbiote, how to get a symbiote off of its host, how…

"Herbie! Turn on Johnny's sound system, full blast!" Loud rock music blasted through the room shaking the whole building. Venom shrieked and shook as the symbiote writhed.

"Louder Herbie!" The music increased in volume and Venom screamed and dropped Spidergirl who curled into a defensive ball her hands clutching her ears as the symbiote writhed and staggered towards a smashed window.

"We will meet again little ssspider." With that Venom dove out the window.

"Herbie, turn off the music!" Ringing silence echoed in the half destroyed kitchen as the Thing staggered into the room rubbing his head.

"Reed I think the kid's been messing with the sound system again… Wait what happened in here?" But no one answered because they were too busy staring at Spidergirl who had just risen from her place on the floor. Her mask was shredded and they could all clearly see her face. Reed was speechless, Ben stood gaping, as did Sue. Johnny broke the silence.

"Holy shit! Piper?!" Piper swore.

"Not again! Damn it, I have the worst luck at this whole keeping my identity a secret thing." She staggered and Reed caught her as she very nearly fell. She was still awake but obviously injured as he set her down on the couch. They sat down around her as she began to explain as much as she was comfortable explaining. When she was done she looked each one of them in the eye and made them promise not to tell her dad. Once that was done she grinned at Reed.

"Now you really do know something my dad doesn't." She teased and the others laughed.


End file.
